Hogwarts Hijinks
by LateNightFantasy
Summary: Hi, my name is MJ. I am going to tell you guys a story, but you may not believe this...I was reading Harry Potter the other day and a totally weird thing happened…I got sucked into the world of Harry Potter! It's kinda hard not to just leap into their arms and tell them I love you! Things get weird fast *I don't own any original story plot of Harry Potter, only what I add to it
1. Adventure 1: Part 1 - Neville's Toad

Adventure 1: Part 1

Neville's Toad

One bright September morning, I was sitting by a window re-reading Harry Potter for the zillionth time, when all of a sudden I heard the whistle and clickity-clack of a train and my seat suddenly felt like it was moving. Looking up from my book I realized that I was seated in a train! Suddenly the compartment door was flung open and a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth was staring at me. Behind her was a round, whimpering boy.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked. "Neville has lost his."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I was just reading this part in the book and here Hermione was, actually asking me the very same question!

"A toad," she said again, with an impatient edge. "It is lost."

"N-no, I'm afraid I haven't."

Sighing heavily, Hermione and Neville turned to leave but she turned back to say one more thing.

"We should be arriving soon, I would change into my robes if I were you," and before I knew it, she was gone.

I stood, staring into the hallway for a moment, then I slid the door closed and began looking about the small room for a robe. I found a trunk with my name on it (can you believe it?) and pulled out a robe. Just as I was pulling it on, the compartment door slid open again and three boys entered. The one in the middle had slicked back, blonde hair and I instantly knew I had just come to face with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. I couldn't help it…I squealed in delight.

"Come off it. It's only a toad." Draco drawled as his henchmen cackled quietly behind him.


	2. Adventure 1: Part 2 - Neville's Toad

Adventure 1: Part 2

Neville's Toad

"Come off it. It's only a toad." Draco drawled as his henchmen cackled quietly behind him.

I was confused at what he said for a moment, and then I realized he was holding a toad in his hand. He misunderstood me! I was squealing with delight. Draco Malfoy was in my train compartment talking to me! I mean, I know he is one of the bad guys in the series…but I think that if someone had just reached out to him while he was young and showed him some real love – not love that comes with rules and prices – then he would have turned out differently.

"What is it with all the first years? Second years and up just stand out of the way of the toad, but you all have to scream."

"First years?" I asked. I was 19, not 11. But then, I caught my reflection in the window and I saw that I was indeed back to my 11-year-old self.

"Whoa…this is crazy." I shook my head.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," I gave him a big grin. "Sorry, I dozed off on the train and forgot where I was for a moment…is that your toad?" I asked.

"Gross no. It's that Longbottom's toad. Nicked it when he wasn't looking, didn't I?"

"So that's what happened to it…" I said; more to myself than anyone else, but Crabbe heard me and shot me a nasty look.

"What, you gonna tattle now?" he growled.

"Oh no! Of course not!" This seemed to appease the group of boys and they made themselves at home in my compartment.

"I'm Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle. Who are you?" Draco asked as he sprawled out on a bench he had apparently claimed as his own.

"My name is MJ Rose," I was still standing in the middle of the compartment, at a loss on what to do, seeing as how the three boys took up all the seats.

"Rose, huh? What house are you going to be in, do you know?"

"Oh, any house is fine with me!" I giggled.

"What, don't you have any certain traits that would put you in a house? Or are you Hufflepuff material?" Draco sneered at the name.

"Oh…well you see, I don't know…I have never had anyone tell me what I'm like." His expression softened a bit, but his lofty air returned seconds later.

"Well I for one am going to be in Slytherin; my whole family as been in that house for generations. I think you would work well in the house too, Rose. Your eyes match our colors." He gave me a sly grin as my face turned a bright pink. It's true my eyes are green…so was Draco actually a playboy? He definitely had the looks and attitude for it.


	3. Adventure 1: Part 3 - Neville's Toad

Adventure 1: Part 3

Neville's Toad

So, is Draco really a playboy? He looked a little different than Tom Felton, the actor who plays Draco in the movies, but this kid definitely had potential to grow up looking just as gorgeous.

"What are you staring at?" He griped, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked, then quickly looked away. "Oh, nothing, sorry…I'm a little groggy from my nap I guess…" Draco stared pointedly at me for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and returned to lounging in the seat.

I stood awkwardly in the center of the compartment for a moment before I finally decided that there was simply not enough room for me in here where Crabbe and Goyle barely fitting onto one bench and Malfoy sprawled out on the other, so I started to slide open the compartment door to find somewhere else I could sit. Maybe I could find Harry and Ron, or maybe Luna!

"Hey!" I felt a tug on my robe. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Draco holding on to the back of my clothes. "We are not done here."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your accent, where are you from? I have never heard it around here before. You're not a mudblood, are you?" he sneered at the name and made a face.

"I'm from America…and I – uh…I don't think so…"

"What do you mean? How can you not be sure?"

"I um, I've never met my parents…All this kind of appeared…" Draco's eyes were big with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"You do know about magic and what not, right?"

"Yes, of course! I know all about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and other things. I feel like I've just grown up with it all."

"Hmmm," Draco squinted at me, as if he wasn't sure he believed me or not. "Ok then, what is your wand made of?"

"It is a ten inch willow branch with a unicorn hair at its core. "

"What is the thing you are most looking forward to learning?"

"Quidditch!" I jumped with excitement. My college had a quidditch team – and I was the captain/seeker – but I really wanted to learn the real thing…I couldn't wait for flying lessons!

Draco smiled at my eagerness and swung his legs around to touch the ground.

"You're pretty cool Rose, here sit down." He held his hand out to help me back into the compartment and onto the seat next to him.

"Ahh!" I jumped up and looked down in the seat Draco had offered me and saw that Trevor, Neville's toad was sitting there and I nearly squashed him! Crabbe and Goyle snickered quietly on their bench and I turned to look furiously at Malfoy.


	4. Adventure 1: Part 4 - Neville's Toad

Adventure 1: Part 4

Neville's Toad

I looked furiously at Malfoy.

"Really? Are you really that cruel of a person to make me accidentally sit on that toad and squish it?" I yelled at him. "I thought you were just a misunderstood guy whom I could befriend, but I was wrong." His face melted from the smile to a look of utter shock.

"But…I…" he stuttered.

"Save it." I exploded out of the compartment and stormed down the hallway a bit. Just then, the train began to lurch to a stop and I looked out the window to see the Hogwarts castle looming in the distance. The doors began to jerk open and curiously excited faces started to pop out and the quiet mumble grew louder.

"Oy, Rose!" I heard Draco call my name but I turned away and ignored him; instead, I followed the crowd to the door that lead outside. All the first years gathered outside and I heard some familiar names mixed in with the chatter of excitement.

"Is this all 'o ya?" A loud voice grumbled. I looked up to see Hagrid standing to my left. Harry was next to him, looking absolutely tiny in comparison; Ron was standing with Harry with his mouth open, looking back and forth between Hagrid and the castle.

"Right then, le's get off then, shall we?" Hagrid led us down to the boats that would take us across the lake. I found an empty one and cautiously stepped in, wondering whom I would get to meet next.

"Is…is this seat taken?" a quiet voice asked. I turned to find Draco standing alone at the back of the boat, still holding that toad.

"Where are your body guards?" I asked.

"I…they, um…I told them to go on without me…" he sat down beside me. "Do you really think I'm cruel?"

"You can be, yes. Didn't you know that? I thought you enjoyed torturing others."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I do? What's it to you?" He suddenly stood up, angry. "People like Longbottom deserve it. Whimpering idiots, aren't they?"

"Well," I turned my face from him. "I'm sorry you see it that way. Now, if you don't mind, could you kindly find a different boat?"

Finally we reached the castle. Seamus and Dean both rode in my boat and Seamus was polite enough to lend me a helping hand out. We got inside and Peeves was there waiting on us, then McGonagall came and suddenly we were all standing outside the Great Hall, waiting to be lead in. I stood in line with the others when I spotted Draco bend down then called out Neville's name; he then nodded toward the front of the crowd.

"Trevor!" Neville called out and flew to collect his frog.

Draco looked back at me, but when I caught his eye he turned slightly pink and quickly looked away.


	5. Adventure 2 - The Sorting Hat

Adventure 2

The Sorting Hat

The group of first years laughed quietly as Neville dove to catch his frog and McGonagall gave him a strict look, as if to say, "there will be no more of that in these great halls." Moments later, we were being led into the Great Hall to be sorted. I could barely hold in my excitement…I have taken all sorts of quizzes to try to figure out which house I would be in and it would normally come out to be Gryffindor…but I could usually figure out how to cheat the system to get the results I wanted. Honestly, any house would be fine with me. But surely, McGonagall wouldn't have my name on her list of students…I just suddenly appeared…I really knew how Harry felt right then…what if I was the only one left standing and I really couldn't do magic at all? I bluffed when I told Draco about my wand earlier…I have no idea if I even have a wand! Maybe there is one in the trunk with my name on it, the one I pulled this robe out of…

"Rose, MJ!" McGonagall called out.

What? I was on the list? I raced up the steps and shoved the hat on my head. I could dimly hear chuckles from the other students who were laughing at my enthusiasm but that was quickly blocked out by a voice in my head.

"Oh, this is a tough choice…you have lots of courage and chivalry like the Gryffindors, you are a hard worker, patience, just, and loyal like the Hufflepuffs, you are very intelligent and creative like the Ravenclaw house, and yet you are also ambitions and a born leader like that of Slytherin. This is truly tough indeed. But it seems like you have no preference to any house…so I will put you in…HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted for all to hear.

The Hufflepuff table rose to cheer for me as I headed towards their table. As I sat down, I looked back at the sea of kids standing in line, still waiting to be told where to go. I saw Harry and Ron standing side by side, both looking terrified. Then I caught Draco's eye. He looked like he was in shock but quickly turned his expression to that of distain and turned his back to me.


	6. Adventure 3- The Hufflepuff Common Room!

Adventure 3

The Hufflepuff Common Room!

After everyone was sorted and Dumbledore had said his speech, the feast began. The movies do not do this justice! There was every kind of food you could imagine sitting on that table! In the books, it usually describes food that wizards or I guess people from England eat, but there was also food that I recognized; there was pizza, pasta, and hamburgers on the table as well. Haha, typical American food I guess. Anyway, I loaded the pasta onto my plate and dug in. Half way through the meal, the house ghosts came flying in and greeted us all. No one seemed to mind that I seemed different and out of place, and I was so amazed. I was surprised that no one stood up, pointed at me, and shouted "Imposter!" I guess this is how Harry felt for a while.

When the meal subsided and everyone was leaning against the table with their eyes half closed and rubbing their full bellies, the prefects stood up and lead everyone to their respected houses. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws headed up to their towers and the Slytherins marched down to their dungeon. As they passed us, I noticed a girl that could only be Pansy Parkinson fawning over Draco; she had a death grip on his arm. When he looked at her, he gave her an adoring look, but he would look away with annoyance as well. _Serves him right_, I thought to myself. I didn't dwell on him anymore though, because our prefects stood up and motioned for us to follow them.

Finally, I would get to see where the Hufflepuff common room was and what it was like! We walked down to the basement, past the fruit portrait that lead to the kitchen and ran into a dead end where they seemed to keep barrels of vinegar. I was confused at first then I saw one of the prefects start to tap at the barrels with his wand. The other prefect explained what was going on.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, to get in you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Be careful though, because if you get it wrong, the barrels will dump vinegar on you!"

The wall opened into what honestly looked like a Hobbit house, all the doors and entryways were round! There was a very pleasant, sunny glow about the whole room and there were little tunnels heading off in all directions.

"Now, the tunnel to the left is the boys dormitories and to the right is the ladies. You will notice that there are many plants in here, courtesy of Professor Sprout, both the head of our house and the Herbology teacher. None of the plants in here will harm you, but there are some very interesting things in here, so feel free to explore them if you wish. Now, why don't we all head to our rooms and go to bed, we have had a long day and classes start tomorrow! Your things are already in your rooms."

A quiet mumble rose from the group as everyone began commenting on the unusual décor or the cozy little common room. Eventually, we all crawled into our beds after introductions and everyone fell asleep. My last thought before I drifted off myself was that I hope I didn't wake up the next morning to be back in my own world…


	7. Adventure 4:Part 1-First Day of Classes!

*Authors Note - Sorry it has taken me so long to update anything! College has started back and everything has been super hectic. I also want to thank my very first reviewer, RoGoExpress ! Thank you for reading and giving me feedback, it was very encouraging and made me really happy! I hope I can update more frequently! Ok, continue reading :)

Adventure 4: Part 1

My First Day of Classes!

The early morning sun woke me up but I kept my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to forget that wonderful dream I had just had. It was such a vivid dream, too! I curled up in my sheets and sighed.

"MJ, aren't you going to want breakfast?" My eyes flew open at the sound of the girls' voice.

"What?" I asked, not believing my eyes. A redheaded girl stood at the foot of my bed, only it wasn't my bed, and this definitely was not my room. I was still at Hogwarts!

"Breakfast," the girl repeated. "Before classes start?"

"Oh, of course!" I hopped out of bed, dressed quickly, and headed downstairs, hoping there were strawberry pancakes. There were!

After breakfast was over, we went out to the ground for Herbology with Ravenclaw. I was excited because this was something I was sure I could do. I still wasn't completely sure about me being magic and all…but Herbology didn't seem to use magic so maybe this is where I could fit in.

"Good morning everyone!" A plum, smiling lady walked into the greenhouse. Her hat sat slightly tilted to one side and her gray hair was flying in all sorts of directions. "My names is Professor Sprout, and today we are going to be repotting Mandrakes. Does anyone know what a Mandrake is?" She looked around hopefully at all of our faces, hoping someone actually knew what she was talking about. I looked with her and it seemed like no one did; so I raised my hand.

"A Mandrake is a lot like a human," I said. After receiving a nod from Professor Sprout, I continued. "When unearthed as a baby, the Mandrakes scream can knock you out, but as an adult, its scream can be fatal. One of the main uses of Mandrakes is to use it in a Mandrake Restorative Draught to cure people who have been petrified." Professor Sprout beamed at me.

"You're correct! Today, we are going to be moving the Mandrakes from the pots in they're in at the moment to a bigger pot to give them room to grow. You will find earmuffs on the tray in front of you. Make sure the flaps are down tight! Watch me first then get with your partner and repot your own Mandrake."

After we all put our earmuffs on, we watched as Professor Sprout dug out her little plant, and let me tell you…that was the ugliest little thing I had ever seen…I mean, the movie made it look down right adorable. I watched as it squirmed in her hand and was thoroughly disgusted yet oddly excited.

It was soon our turn and as far as I could tell, everything went smoothly. It seemed like we had just started class when it ended and we headed out to the quidditch pitch for my very first flying lesson!


	8. Adventure 4: Part 2 - Flying

*Hey guys, I know it has been forever since I updated, and I am soooooo sorry! I am back at college and it has been super busy! Any way, I hope you like the flying lesson! I want to try something a little different: If you want me to write about a specific Hogwarts experience, let me know! Also, if you want to be featured in the story, tell me! Give me a name, a house you want to be in, and a few characteristics and I will put you in a chapter! As always, thanks for reading and please comment!

* * *

Adventure 4: Part 2

Flying

My very first flying lesson! I was so happy I was practically skipping down to the Quidditch pitch, and I noticed that I was not the only one. Everyone seemed too excited for words. Well…maybe some of them were slightly nervous…I saw a few green faces. I think I saw Luna Lovegood mixed in with the crowd, almost floating around, not seeming to really have a care about anything.

"Aren't you scared?" Susan asked, yanking on the sleeve of my robe.

"Not really, just excited!" I said. "I've always wanted to fly!"

"I haven't. I'm really clumsy, what happens if I fall off my broom and hurt myself?" she asked, she was starting to turn green like a few other faces I saw.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I have a feeling Madam Hooch won't let us go too far off the ground."

"How do you know her name? I've never heard of a Madam Hooch before."

"Oh…I uh…" What could I say? This was a place from a book? That I knew who she was before I met her? That I could basically tell Susan her future for the next seven years? That probably wouldn't be very smart…"I uh, did some massive research before I came, I really wanted to be prepared." I hoped this explanation would work.

Susan gave me a funny look but shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the brooms lying at our feet.

"Good morning class!" A lady with spikey hair and eyes that reminded me of my cat walked up to us, pulling on brown leather gloves and adjusting her whistle as she neared her group of students. "Welcome to your first flying lesson! Now, I want you to all step up to the right side of your broom, stick your arm over it, and say the word, 'up'!"

Confident and excited, I did as I was told. My broom flew into my hand! Looking around, I noticed only a couple others did this; most of the other brooms were just sort of rolling around on the ground.

Finally, we all had a grip on our brooms. Madam Hooch walked between the two rows of students, inspecting our grips and fixing them when she saw problems. When she was satisfied, she gripped her whistle in her hand, faced us, and told us what to do next.

"Ok class. When I blow my whistle, I want you to gently kick off the ground, lean forward slightly, then come back down and softly touch the ground."

We all did exactly as she said, and luckily there were no Neville instances. Wow…the feeling of flying…I can't really describe it to you. It's like, if you take the string that connects you to the ground and cut it…you are just suddenly so free. You don't feel your weight, or really even the weight of the world. You are light as a feather…maybe lighter!


End file.
